The Return
by Indiana Joanna
Summary: We thought he was locked in jail or disappeared, but apparently, he's not. He has plans, many evil plans... Set after Final Curtain.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Return

Summary: We thought he was locked in jail or disappeared, but apparently he's not, and he wants make Peter's life as horrible as possible. Set after Final Curtain.

Author: Me!

Rating: PG?

A/N: If I have any grammar mistakes, just let me now. I wrote it in 10 minutes. Also, this is my first fic.

Enjoy!

.................

_Midtown Manhattan Middle School_

_1:20 PM_

................_  
_

Peter Parker was having a marathon to get as fast as possible to his P.E. Class. As usually, he was late because of his spidey-duties.

''Man, I'm gonna be late again for P.E.!'' Peter was thinking aloud. Continouing his marathon, he almost tripped over a out-of-nowhere bag. ''What am I gonna tell coach? Sorry I'm late, but I had to stop a rhino-dressed super villain from destroying the city?''He took another breath and then continued, ''Oh yeah, and did I forgot mention that I'm also Spider-Man?'', a small grin appeared over Peter's face thinking the teacher's reaction, if he ever confessed his secret.

Without even realising, Peter got to his destination: The Gym Class. But it was too late to realise that, so he could stop...

_**BAM!**_ The Gym's doors were almost smashed by Peter. Everybody stopped from what they were

doing, to take a look at who bursted into the class.

''Hey! Puny Parker! Did a monkey chase you?'' Flash maniacally laughed at his own joke.

''Yeah, Peter. Not like someone was chasing you!'' Liz said in sharp-mellow voice She still didn't get over the fact that she and Peter broke up. The whole ''A-list'' gang asked her what happened to their relationship, but she couldn't just tell them that Peter was the one who broke up with her, if she did that, her reputation would be trashed. Instead, she just said that Peter didn't have enough time for her.

So, now Liz Allan had to pretend that she re-hated him, it was hard for her, but she had to do it.

''I was...rhin...I mean..book...science'', Peter was mumbling trying to catch a breath of air.

''PARKER! STOP MUMBLING!

A shout, rather a growl was heard.

''Sorry Mr. S.!'' Peter quickly said, avoiding to get his teacher mad.

A 5-foot teacher was standing in front of Peter, he didn't look something to be scared of, well, not his appeareance, but his shouts were something to be afraid of.

''WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE PARKER???'' venomously spat.

''I was searching for my Science book!'' Peter stated.

''WHATEVER! TODAY WE'RE PLAYING DODGEBALL AND YOU'RE ON AVRIL'S TEAM! NOW GO!

''He should take some therapy classes,'' Peter muttered to himself.

''WHAT WAS THAT PARKER??!''

''Nothing Mr. S. !''

Peter took a quick look at his team, it consisted of Liz, Sally, Gwen, and Harry.

'Oh great,' Peter was thinking, 'I'm in a team full of people that hate me or avoid me. Liz hates me for what I did to her, Sally, well, she always hated me, Gwen avoids me cause she's with Harry, and Harry, he gives me weird evil-looks.'

''Nerd alert!'' Sally shouted.

''Super nerd alert!'' Liz replied.

''Can this day get any better?'' Peter sarcastically asked himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Theme song_

iving on the edge fighting crime spinning webs  
swinging from the highest ledge he can leap above our heads

ahhhhaaahhhaaah  
ahhhhaaahhhaaahaaahaah

Villains on the rise and the city's victimzed  
looking up with no suprise arriving in the speed of time

ahhhhaaahhhaaah  
ahhhhaaahhhaaahaaahaah

Spectacular Spectacular Spider-Man  
Spectacular Spectacular Spider-Man

Crawling through the night  
Facing evil with his might  
He's a hero in our eyes  
See the headlines everytime

ahhhhaaahhhaaah  
ahhhhaaahhhaaahaaahaah

Making villains fall  
Waving rivals to a halt  
Raising up and down the walls  
Bringing justice to us all

ahhhhaaahhhaaah  
ahhhhaaahhhaaahaaahaah

Spectacular Spectacular Spider-Man  
Spectacular Spectacular Spider-Man  
Spectacular...  
Spectacular Spectacular Spider-Man  
Spectacular Spectacular Spider-Man

----------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Please R&R

I promise the next chapter will be more interesting, and it will have an interesting ending....

Thanks for reading!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't and I will never own The Spectacular Spider-Man series, but I do own Dr. Chatan and Mr. Smith

A/N: If I have any mistakes, please let me know!

Reviews:

_Mappadouji: Mostly! though I really want to know who he is. The only real problem I had this this is that you put the words Peter is thinking in "double quotation mark" insted of 'single'._

_gab4eva24: Great start! Everyone seems in character and it picks off right where I think it should. Pete's funny as ever and I really like the almost-reveal of his Spidey powers. We haven't had one of those on the show for some time. I like the comments about the people on Peter's team(or should I say Sally's?) especially about Harry giving the 'weird evil-look'. I've seen Spidey play football He's already played dodge-the-Goblin's-pumpkin-bombs so it'll be cool to see him murder Flash's team or whatever the opposing team is called. Another thing about Harry's reaction is I hope you make new characterizations for the characters of this season 3. Harry's resentment is great. Your summary is very inviting and I hope you continue. My thinking is your talking about Black Cat's father. Please UPDATE very very very very very very SOON! Need to know. Suspense can actually kill a person if you let it go too far(not really but please do UPDATE!)._

Thank you so much for reading!!! =)

* * *

_................._

_Rehability Center_

_1:40 PM  
_

_................._

''How do you feel about revenge?''

''I think revenge is an immature way to get something that makes you feel more better. It may make you feel better but it'll harm the others physically or mentaly. In other words, his pain makes you happy.''

''Excellent progress, Eddie,'' Dr. Chatan replied with her thick-British accent.

''Max, you should take an example of Eddie, he has made a lot of progress during the past two months, you should take an example of him,'' the woman replied to her less-progressive, Max Dilon a.k.a. Electro.

''THE NAME'S ELECTRO!'' Electro erupted with a series of flashing sparks.

''Calm down, Max. You were given the name Max, not ''Electro'', so you shall remain with that name,'' Dr. Chatan replied in an attemp to calm him down.

Dr. Chantan knew what was coming on, so she made a sign to the guards to take Max back to his chamber, until he calms down.

She turned her head to Eddie.

''As for you, Eddie, I have great news for you!'' The doctor said in a cheerful mood trying to change the subject, ''Your progresses have been far more than expected, so the board decided to release you. You'll be out in two days''.

''Thank you Doctor,'' he said. ''I can't wait to see my bro,'' he added with a grin.

_................._

_Midtown Manhattan High  
_

_1:50 PM  
_

_................._

The score was equal, there was one person left in each team. In Sally's team it was Peter, and on the opposing team it was Flash, five more minutes and the game was over.

''C'mon Parker! Why don't you just give up, you'll lose anyways. I'm the best player!''

''Oh you never know, Flash,'' Peter mysteriously replied. 'Having a spider sense comes sometimes in handy' he thought.

A ball was thrown at Peter, but he easily dodged it.

Another one was thrown, but again Peter used his spidey powers to avoid it.

And another one was thrown, but Peter did a cartwheel.

''What's with the nerd?!'' Sally rudely asked, but in an amased tone.

Flash more furious than ever, throwed the ball in such rage, 100 mph per second, that you coul've sworn it was on fire. The ball was so fast, you could've avoided, well, without earning an injury.

Peter cooly dodged it.

''Peter?'' Gwen surprisingly asked.

There were whisperings in the class regarding Peter's reflexes. People were wondering the same thinrg: How can the school's biggest nerd have such good reflexes?

Peter heard these whispers.

'I got to cool it. People might get suspicious,' Peter stated in his mind.

''Flash. Take it easy,'' Sha Sha said.

''Ok. I'll try.'' Flash said adding nothing more, even though Sha Sha said that she likes him for who he is, he still didn't want to contradict or say something stupid to her.

''Parker! You're going do-dodgeball'' Flash stupidly added instead of down, he really did not want to get Sha Sha mad.

Flash throwed the ball, it wasn't a hard one to avoid, even ''normal'' people could've avoided it, you just had to move a little bit to the right.

''Here goes nothing,'' Peter added under his breath.

POW! Peter was hit.

''YES!'' Flash cheered, then turned to the bench where Sha Sha was sitting.

''Your awesom-ish words made me win the game!'' Flash said hugging her.

Sha Sha just rolled her eyes, she really needs to teach Flash some new words.

''GAME OVER! FLASH'S TEAM IS THE WINNER!'' Mr. Smith shouted.

And just then, the bell rang.

''Are you ok Pete?'' Gwen asked Peter while she was picking him up.

''Yeah, I'm cool.''

''Nice reflexes, Tiger.'' MJ grinned.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Gwen asked again.

''Positive.''

''Gwen. Let's go!'' Harry said, violently pulling Gwen out of the class.

''Yeah. Okay. See you after class'' Gwen barely said, because of Harry pulling her hand.

'Now, I'm not ok' Peter angrily thought while he was seeing Gwen leave with _Harry_.

''See ya!'' Peter sadly waved.

''C'mon tiger, let's go! We'll be late for math!'' MJ said.

--------------------------

''Watch out, Spider. Goblin wants to play!''

--------------------------

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don´t and I will never own _The Spectacular Spider-Man_ or_ The Joker._

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I´m working on another Spectacular Spider-Man fic/story.

Spoilers: _Opening Night_

I want to thank_ Boby09_, _gab4eva24_, _Camo107_, _a0r123, _and _Magnatron The NR Fan _for reviewing my fic/story.

Enjoy the chapter! =)

* * *

_................._

_Somewhere_

_................._

´C´mon guys! What´s with the costumes?!´´

A web appeared out of nowhere, tripping the two thieves running out of the bank.

´´Couldn´t you at least get dressed as something more original? The Joker costume is kinda last year!´´ Spider-Man quipped while tying the two Joker-dressed thieves.

´´Take an example of_ me_. Red and Blue. Classic´´

He shot a web,

´´Gotta go! Next time, get some advice before picking a costume!´´ Spider-Man quipped, then swung away from the thieves.

Confused, tired and tied to a lamp post, the two Joker-dressed thieves were staring at the place where Spider- Man sat.

´´ Does he ever shut up?!´´

_................._

_................._

´´Well that´s all for today. I gotta go home before Aunt May gets worried,´´ Spider-Man said getting ready to leave.

He didn´t get the chance to leave because a black silhouette was moving into the darkness of the night. There was only a person who could move like that.

´´Cat?´´

´´Cat! Wait!´´ Spider- Man shouted. Jumping off the building he shot a web trying to follow Black Cat.

It was hard to follow Black Cat even for Spider-Man. She was moving or better say jumping the buildings fast like a cheetah.

´´Cat. I´m. Sorry. For. Your. Dad.´´ Spider-Man said between breaths, even though he didn´t mean it. It was difficult chasing Black Cat.

Black Cat landed on a skyscraper.

Spider-Man landed next to her.

´´Sorry? Sorry for what? For making him feel guilty? For making him stay in jai? ´´ Black Cat angrily spatted.

´´Yes,,I mean no,,,Ugh!´´ Spider-Man was tumbling over words.

´´What did he do to you?!´´ Black Cat said between tears.

Spider-Man took back his confidentiality and simply said,

´´I have my own reasons.´´

´´Reasons? What reasons? Nevermind. I didn´t come here for this,´´ she said wipping her tears.

´´I came here to warn you.´´

´´Warn me about what?´´ Spider-Man asked confused.

´´Í feel something bad is going to happen to you.´´

´´To me?´´ Spidey said giving a fake laugh, ´´What could happen to me? I´m the Spectacular Spider-Man!´´

It was obvious that he was worried.

´´Then why the chase?´´

´´I´m still mad at you, but that doesn´t mean I don´t like teasing you,´´ Black Cat said grinning.

Spider-Man just sighed.

´´Just be careful´´ Black Cat said.

And then she disappeared into the darkness.

´´Cat? Here kitty, kitty kitty.´´Spider-Man called.

´´No use, she left. But what did she mean with the warning?´´ Spider- Man asked himself.

* * *

Don´t forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!!!!! Sorry for forgetting the story, but well, had really busy and plus, I mostly worked on my other story _What If_ .

Disclaimer: I don't and I will never own The Spectacular Spider-Man series.

A/N:

**_Please leave a review! They are the reason for me to continue adding new chapters! So don;t forget to leave one!_**

.................

_Miami Airport_

_Unknown time_

................_  
_

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

''Mr. Roman I'm afraid your bag must be confiscated, it has some _unusual_ stuff,'' the guard said while looking on the X-ray monitor. The bag was full of _unusual_ stuff, an armor, some chemicals-

''Let's forget about it, shall we?'' Mr. Roman said and put some bills in the guard's chest pocket. It looked like $100 bills.

''I'm _sorry_ for the misunderstanding, Mr. Roman, you may proceed now'' the guard changed his tone from though to cheerfully. He gave the passenger his bag back.

''Don't be. I never am,'' Mr. Roman grinned while taking his bag.

.................

_Midtown Manhattan High_

_8:05 AM_

................_  
_

**DRIIIIIINNGGGGGGG!**

''Here starts another day. What's today's to-do-list? Avoid being fried by any villain? Check. Try to avoid Liz. Check Check. Try to talk to Gwen? Uhmmm Cross.'' Peter frowned at the last to-do-list goal.

''Man, Harry's doesn't even let me talk to Gwen, whenever I try to say something he pulls Gwen to somewhere! Plus, he gives me killer looks, like he'd want me dead, I wonder if he- Harry! Gwen!''

''Hi Peter how are-'' Gwen couldn't even finish her words because Harry violently pulled her.

''Let's go, Gwen. Class has almost started,'' Harry pulled Gwen and along with that, he gave another weird-evil/killer look to Peter. Poor Gwen, she just waved at Peter.

''I rest my case,'' Peter muttered under his breath, he _really_ missed Gwen.

.................

_Midtown Manhattan High_

_9:00 AM_

_During the 5-minute break_

................_  
_

''Honesty time,'' Mary Jane cornered Peter like he committed a crime.

Peter was confused because MJ had a serious expression.

''Tiger, your life is like a roller-coaster. You broke up with Liz-''

''How do you know that?'' Peter asked slightly curious, does the whole school know about that?

''Please, the whole school knows,'' MJ winked. Peter rolled hi eyes, because his suspicion has been just confirmed.

'If they knew about this. I wonder how the school still doesn't know that I'm their friendly neighborhood Spi-' Peter let his thoughts wander, as usually.

SNAP! SNAP!

MJ snapped, ''Concentrate, Tiger! This is serious business!''

Peter nodded.

''Pete, I care for you, and for Gwen, I want you to be both happy,'' MJ said in a sincere tone.

''Gwen is unhappy with..._Harry_?'' Peter asked showing a bit of hate when he said his _friend's_ name

''Clueless, as always,'' MJ said giving a grin.

''MJ, what am I supposed to do?'' Peter asked frustrated, not knowing what else to do.

''Get the girl _now, _or you're gonna lose it_'_' MJ said while moving her finger, in a circular motion around her ear, showing him that he'll get crazy.

Peter gulped.

* * *

Just for fun, here are some trivia questions from The Spectacular Spider-Man episode _Final Curtain. _

_1. Since when has Gwen been in love with Peter?_

_2. In the episode, Osborn said that he showed his family Globulin Green formula, but there was also another person. What was his name?_

_3. In what state where the Connors going to move to?_

_4. Norman Osborn never...._


End file.
